


5 times Sirius felt he had a family

by malecplusotherthings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Cute, Fluff, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecplusotherthings/pseuds/malecplusotherthings
Summary: Basically some cute moments of Siri's life because Merlin knows he needs those
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	5 times Sirius felt he had a family

Throughout his life, Sirius Black knew he was an outcast. That nobody would ever consider him a part of their group. That he would never belong. These, however, are the 5 times Sirius Black realized he had a family. That he mattered.

1) The first time Sirius felt like he meant something was when he was on his way to Hogwarts for the first time. He remembers that exact moment. He was sitting by the window, his hair brushed back and his uniform perfectly ironed. He was scared. He was wondering what house he’d be sorted into and he didn’t want to be in Slytherin. He didn’t want to be like his parents. That’s when he first met James. Even then, his hair was untamable. James poked his head in through the door asked Sirius if he could join him. Sirius smiled and nodded.  
“Um, I don’t mean to pry but you look worried about something…would you want to talk about it?” Sirius was surprised, to say the least. Nobody had ever taken an interest in his emotions before. Nobody had really even cared.

“Oh, I’m James by the way. James Potter.”

“Sirius.” With a little pause, he added, “Black. Don’t hold that against me.”

“We don’t choose our parents,” James shrugged. “So what house are you going for? Me, I know I’m a Gryffindor. My dad was one too. Most of us Potters are actually.”

“Anything really, as long as it’s not Slytherin.”

Little did they know that that was the start of the most beautiful friendship either of them could have.

2) Over the years, the two boys and Remus and Peter grew closer than ever. They became a family Sirius never thought he would have. He knew that he could count on them for anything. Even when his own blood disowned him, James stood by his side. Mr. and Mrs. Potter - no, Mum and Dad - took him in without even batting an eye. He remembers that night so clearly.  
Sirius was 15 when it happened. When Walburga kicked him out for not wanting to side with evil. For standing up for Lily. For refusing to call her a Mudblood. He had had enough. He was not one of them. He was not a Black and he sure as hell wasn’t going to act like one. Sick of their taunts and jabs, he grabbed a little duffel and walked out, unsure of where he’d go next. The first place that came to his mind was James’. He knew it was late and that there was a bloody good chance that he might not be awake but even if he had to wait outside until the morning it would be better than here.

By the time Sirius reached the Potters’ house, he was soaked from the rain and shivering. He must have crashed into something because he saw the light to James’ room turn on. Within seconds the front door opened and James was standing right there. He didn’t say anything. Looking at his silver-eyed friend, it was quite evident what had happened. James just threw his arms around Sirius and helped him inside.

“It’s alright, Siri. I’ve got you. You’re home now.” And he was. He was with his best friend. With his brother. He was finally home.

3) The third time Sirius Black felt like he was part of a family was when James and Lily were getting married and James asked him to be his best man. It wasn’t a surprise for the rest of the marauders or Lily, but to him, it meant the world. After running away from the people who gave birth to him and from Reg, Sirius didn’t believe he’d find a brother again but this proved him wrong.  
The marauders were all out for dinner together, to celebrate the fact that James was finally going to get married to the one girl he had loved all his life. And though James hadn’t asked any of them yet, Sirius knew that he would have to choose a best man. He also knew that it would be Remus because he is the most responsible one of them all. He could plan the whole wedding effortlessly without getting into trouble with Lily’s muggle family. He was a half-blood and understood muggle culture better than the rest of them. And no Sirius wasn’t jealous or upset…both Remus and James deserve that. He was happy for them.

He snapped out of his bubble when he realized that the other three boys were staring at him.

“So what do you say, mate? Would you be up for it?” asked the groom-to-be.

“This is the part where you say something, love,” prompted Remus.

“Well if Sirius doesn’t want to do it, I’ll be your best man, James,” squeaked Pettigrew.

Sirius’ head snapped in the direction of his friend.

“Are….are you sure you want me to do it? You absolutely sure you don’t want Remus?”

“Oh, I’m damn certain, Pads. ‘Sides, Moony’s got a stick up his arse, his bachelor party won’t be any fun.”

Ignoring his boyfriend’s offended face, Sirius nodded. He was happy that James thought he could trust him with something so important. And he’d be damned if he let Prongs down.

4) The fourth time Sirius felt that he had a home and somebody to turn to was the most unexpected one. He wasn’t prepared for it at all. It happened when he and Remus had been helping the newly-wed Potters move into their new home. James had got a quiet little house in Godric’s Hollow and he wanted to raise a family there with Lily. Sirius never thought he’d enjoy the thought of a child or a family so much. Maybe because his blood family never seemed to care as much about each other as perhaps they should have. But now things were different. They had been different since their seventh year when he finally had the guts to ask Remus out. When Remus said yes. When they started dating. He had been in a steady relationship for a few years now and maybe, just maybe, he’d like to raise children with the love of his life.  
That night, after helping their two best friends move into their house, both Remus and Sirius were laying in bed, sharing a quiet night in each other's arms. They were some muggle movie Lily had recommended. That’s when he heard it. It was barely audible but he heard it.

“I love you, Siri,” whispered his boyfriend. “I love you very, very much. Watching James and Lily made me realize I don’t want to lose what we have. I want you, Sirius. I want to have this with you. I want to have a family with you. Grow old with you. I want to marry you, Sirius Potter.”  
Sure it wasn’t a grand proposal like James had done, but it was more than enough for him. He didn’t need a ring, he needed Remus. Having him say that he wanted the same things as Sirius was more than enough for the long-haired boy. He simply smiled and buried his face in his boyfriend’s chest.

“Yes. Yes, I’ll marry you.”

5) This day is arguably the most important day in Sirius’ life. Lily was in labor and little Harry would be here any minute. The Marauders were patiently waiting outside. Well ok, it wasn’t very patient. Remus couldn’t stop his leg from bouncing up and down. Peter looked like he was on a sugar high. Sirius was pacing back and forth trying to ease himself. This kid wasn’t even here yet and there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for him.  
“Siri, sit down. Harry’s going to be ok. It’s James I’m worried about,” his now fiancé tried to calm him. It worked. Sirius sighed and sat next to Remus, with his head on the latter’s shoulder. Peter had finally crashed from his rush and seemed to be sleeping with his head against the wall.

“Uh, guys?” James poked his head in through the curtain separating them. The giant smile on his face was a relief for all of them. With identical grins as the one their friend had, they made their way into the delivery room. Well, Remus and Sirius did anyway. A tired Lily flashed them a little smile.

“Hi, boys, come meet Harry,” she cooed more to the baby in her arms than to them.

Sirius watched as Remus took the baby out of Lily’s arms and into his own. He seemed so good with Harry. He couldn’t wait to have kids of their own. Besides, Harry ought to have somebody to play with.

“Your turn, Pads,” Remus said, just as the baby started fussing. Holding Harry, Sirius could now see the uncanny resemblance he shared with his father. His jet black hair was already messier than James’. It was only when Harry opened his eyes that he saw the Lily in him. The boy had the exact same emerald eyes as his mother.

“Welcome to the world, little Prongslette. I know it’s not the best but it’s something. And it’s worth it if you’ve met the right kind of people. Besides, you’ll always have us looking out for you,” he whispered gently. “And remember, there is no prank Uncle Padfoot can’t help you with.”

“Well, I was hoping to talk to you about that. I don’t want you to be just his uncle, Sirius. You’re my brother and you’ve always been there for me. Merlin knows I would never have been able to marry Lily without you having my back. I just want you to be there for Harry as well. Would you like to be his god - no, sorry - DOGfather?” Sirius, instead of responding, just hugged James tightly.

“You bet your arse I would. You hear that, Little Potter? You’re my godson. You ever feel like running away from the excessive amount of PDA your parents like to showcase, come over to Remus and I. We’ll keep you company.” Sirius didn’t know how much of that Harry heard. The little bugger seemed to have gone off to sleep already. What he did know was that there is no way he would ever let anything happen to him. This was the family Sirius had always wanted and he’d protect them with every cell in his body.


End file.
